


𝙒𝘼𝙉𝙏𝙀𝘿 ⇾ ukai keishin ¹ ✔

by softsuki_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ i'll always protect you ❜───────────────In which, Ukai Keishinfalls for a certain customerwho shops at his storeeveryday.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are unedited. Once I get the time, I'll try to go back and fix any mistakes. Lowercase is intended.

there he was, standing in front of him with a bag of candy and a soda. the same order he gets every friday afternoon. keishin may not know his name, but he did know that this guy had a sweet tooth. the blond haired male downloaded the information for future reference.

"is this everything?" keishin questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"yes."

his voice was a lot softer and lighter then he originally thought. this guy couldn't be that much older than him. keishin flicked his gaze to the bluenett's face; taking the opportunity to study it as the man searched his pockets.

he averted his gaze elsewhere as the nameless male raised his head, an apologetic smile gracing those delicate lips. he began to wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

he scanned the items and placed them in a plastic bag.

"sorry about the wait."

"there's no need to apologize," keishin muttered, taking the cash that was being held out in his direction.

he slipped it into the cash register before handing the blue eyed male his bag of groceries. 

"hey um..."

keishin directed his gaze in the male's direction who began to fidget under his stare. did keishin look that intimidating?

"well...i was wondering...you coach for the volleyball team at karasuno high right?"

"yeah, why?"

"i was wondering if you needed an assistant...or someone to help out."

keishin raised an eyebrow causing a light flush to fall upon the nameless male's cheeks.

cute, keishin thought.

"i don't think we do right now," keishin replied. "but," he added, seeing the disappointed look on the other's face, "i could use some help around the store if you're up for that."

"yes, i'd like to offer my help."

keishin didn't question his reason for wanting to help in the store; not wanting to pry in his personal reasons. instead, he gave a nod.

"alright, show up tomorrow morning around four and i'll go over everything you need to know."


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning."

"morning," keishin mumbled as he unlocked the front doors of his store.

he shuffled inside and flipped on a few switches, flooding the store in light. he heard a pair of footsteps trailing behind him which caused him to glance over his shoulder.

"by the way, my name is ukai keishin. since we're going to be working together, i think its important that we at least know one another's name."

"i agree. we're going to be great partners after all. my name is fujikura haruaki," the male replied giving him a closed eye smile. "i look forward to working with you."

keishin could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight in front of him. he grumbled under his breath and turned away from the male; color filling his cheeks. he removed a cigarette from his pack and slid it in between his lips before lighting the death stick.

"wait here."

keishin made his way behind the desk, brushing passed the blue curtains that fell back into place without a sound. he allowed himself to retreat to his thoughts. why the hell was he acting this way around fujikura? he couldn't go two seconds without becoming a flustered mess. the guy was too cute for his own good.

the blond haired male grabbed two aprons from the storage room before making his way back to the front.

"here," keishin grunted tossing one of the apron's in the bluenett's direction. "put that on before we get started."


	3. Chapter 3

"thank you for shopping at sakanoshita, have a great evening and please come again."

haruaki's smile stretched from one ear to the other as he watched the last customer depart from the store. once the bell signaled their absence, haruaki let out a small sigh.

"you did good."

his head snapped to the right at the sound of ukai's voice. his gaze locked with the coach's for a second before haruaki found a new interest on the male's apron.

"t...thank you."

"you've really impressed me today," ukai continued making his way behind the counter; broom in hand. "based on my observations, you looked on the shy and introverted side. man, did you prove me wrong."

"a...ah well, i was actually really nervous. you see, i dont talk to a lot of people i mostly stay to myself," haruaki responded, becoming a flustered mess at the praise ukai gave him.

the two male's wandered to the back of the storage room. the tall male in front of him hummed before placing the broom in its rightful spot. haruaki took the time to admire him. he looked intimidating but he was actually really nice.

the piercing on his ear didn't help much to ease anyone else's fear. however, haruaki could tell that underneath all of that badass attitude ukai possessed, there was kindness and understanding. haruaki wanted to see that side of him. he wanted to know a lot more about ukai. 

a pair of brown eyes met his blue ones causing him to flinch as he dropped his gaze. the young male shifted from one foot to another; heat rising in his cheeks in embarrassment. he just got caught staring at him. did ukai find it weird? was he going to yell at him and ask why he was staring in the first place? was he going to get beat up or worse, fired?

"if you're not busy tomorrow afternoon, do you think you'd be interested in watching the boys volleyball team at karasuno?"

haruaki jerked his head upwards, meeting ukai's intense gaze once more. "w...with you? i mean of course it would be with you. you are their coach after all and i'm rambling. i'd really like that."

a chuckle slipped passed the coach's lips. "then its settled."


	4. Chapter 4

the sound of squeaking shoes and words of encouragement echoed throughout the gym. haruaki stood off to the side, a mixture of excitment and nervousness building within him. he knew the karasuno's boy volleyball team was good, but he never expected anything like this.

and don't even get him started on the freaky duo, as ukai had called them. their skills were impressive; leaving him stunned and speechless. who knew watching a volleyball match could be so exciting?!

"alright everyone, take a break!" ukai called.

"they're amazing," the male stated.

"yeah they really are!" a short female with blond hair exclaimed.

if he remembered her name correctly it was yachi. she was a very lively person, it was one of the things he liked about her. she reminded him of his own little sister. haruaki watched in silence as the team walked to the sidelines. kiyoko and yachi handed out their water bottles and towels.

the corner of haruaki's mouth lifted up in a small smile as ukai stood next to him, an exhausted sigh slipping passed his lips as he placed his hands on his hips.

"they're so talented."

ukai hummed in agreement. "yeah they are but they have a long way to go. if they want to get to nationals, they have to work harder."

"try not to push them too hard ukai, they are still kids you know."

"they're teenagers."

haruaki waved his hand in the air, slapping keishin's response away. "kids, teenagers same thing. you have to keep in mind that they're trying their best. trust me, from what i've seen, these boys want this just as much as you do."

haruaki could feel ukai's gaze on him yet he was too much of an introverted mess to meet his gaze. after a few minutes, ukai returned his gaze to the young males off on the sidelines who were chatting away with one another.

"they want this just as much as i do huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

the rain brings a richness to each hue, the browns deepen in a way that soothes his heart. the grass becomes glossy, reflecting the light, a new bright shine to their wands, softly waving in the breeze.

this rain brings a freshness, each drop a heaven given gift for each part of creation. haruaki raised his hand and titled his head towards the sky. he inhaled deeply before exhaling through his nose. yes, the rain was beautiful but being stuck in it wasn't fun.

haruaki had just finished buying a few books from the book store. by the time he finished, it was already sprinkling so the male scurried over to the convenience store. it turns out that they were fresh out of umbrellas. why was he not surprised? now the young male found himself standing under the awning, hoping the rain stops soon.

"fujikura?"

the bluenett's gaze was directed towards a tall figure who stood a few feet away from him; sheltered from the rain by an umbrella. on closer expectation, haruaki could make out the lit cigarette and a pierced ear.

"u...ukai what are you doing out here?"

"i think i should be the one asking that question don't you think?" the male questioned.

he stepped closer to haruaki, beckoning him to come closer. the shorter male hurried underneath the umbrella; holding the books closer to his chest.

"you never answered my question," he pointed out.

ukai held up a bag of groceries. "had to make a last minute stop to the store to grab dinner. want to tell me why your out here in the rain without a freaking umbrella? you're going to get sick."

"i was out buying a few books."

haruaki raised the stack of books in order to prove his point. ukai hummed before scratching the back of his neck.

"i don't really like the thought of you walking home by yourself, especially in the rain. if you want, you can stay at my place until it lets up."

"are...are you sure? i don't want to become a burden to you," he replied in all honesty as his blue hues drifted downwards.

"i'm positive and you're not a burden ha....fujikura. besides, i bought too much meat to eat alone. so, what do you say?"


	6. Chapter 6

"do you want anything to drink?" keishin asked as haruaki stood in the middle of the living room.

"ah..no i'm okay. thank you again for allowing me to stay here until the rain stops."

"there's no need to thank me. feel free to take a seat."

haruaki nodded and placed himself on the edge of the couch. the sound of rain tapping against the window was the only source of sound in the rain. keishin pulled the curtains open, allowing light to spill into the living room.

haruaki pulled on a loose thread at the end of his sweater as keishin moved around the room in silence. he should say something but what? did he seem too stiff? was ukai just as uncomfortable with this as he was? well..its not that he wasn't uncomfortable...he just felt...nervous every time he was around him.

the young male was pulled into reality when something landed on his head. he reached up; a soft, fluffy towel grazing the end of his fingers. haruaki glanced up to find keishin's eyes on him.

"what's on your mind?"

"n...nothing."

from the look on his face, he knew keishin didn't believe him. instead of pressing the question like haruaki thought he would, the other male simply sighed and took a seat next to him. another death stick was placed in between his lips.

"sometimes i don't understand you and that pisses me off."

haruaki shifted his gaze to his lap as he began to dry his hair with the towel that was graciously offered to him.

"why?"

"because i want to get to know more about you," keishin admitted, removing the cigarette from his lips to exhale the toxic smoke.

haruaki stilled at his words. a layer of silence fell between the two as the bluenett processed his answer. after a few more minutes, the silence was broken by the nervous male.

"there's not much to know."

"that bruise on the corner of your lip says otherwise. listen," keishin began noticing haruaki's change in demeanor. "i'm not trying to pry into your life or anything."

"then what is it that you're trying to do?" haruaki questioned.

"i'm offering to be your friend." and maybe something more, the blond male thought. "so with that being said...do you want to go out and i don't know....grab a drink or something?"


	7. Chapter 7

haruaki had to remind himself more than once that evening that this wasn't a date. it was just two friends hanging out with one another. that was all. nothing more, nothing less. the male raised the glass to his lips, allowing the liquid to dance across his taste buds before slipping down his throat.

he wasn't big on alcohol, so he ordered a soda instead, seeing as how he got here earlier than expected. haruaki had made the effort to actually do his hair, and that consisted of tucking his bangs behind his ear. he used a hair pin to keep it in place.

"hey sorry i'm late," keishin apologized as he slid into the chair across from haruaki. "practice ran a little longer than i thought it would."

"that's okay, i just feel relieved that you actually showed up."

"and why wouldn't i? i'm the one who asked you out for a drink."

"i just...well i thought you changed your mind is all. it wouldn't be the first time it's happened to me."

a nervous laugh slipped passed haruaki's lips as he wrapped his slim fingers around the soda can. he was making a fool of himself, wasn't he? was he wrong to doubt keishin?

"i'm not like that. if i want to ask you out then i will."

haruaki's cheeks darkened as his wide eyed stare met keishin's flustered gaze.

"i...i meant that i may be a few minutes late but i would never stand you up like that."

"r....right of course that's what you meant. well i really appreciate your honesty ukai. i'm really glad you showed up."


	8. Chapter 8

"thanks again for the drink, it was nice."

keishin hummed around yet another cigarette that was settled in between his lips. after both males had finished their drinks, keishin offered to walk haruaki home. he was a bit hesitant at first but in the end he agreed. now they found themselves standing outside haruaki's apartment. 

"yeah it was, did you enjoy yourself?"

"yes i did. it's been a long time since i've been able to hang out with anyone," the male rubbed the back of his head; an grin on his face. "that sounded really sad didn't it?"

"not really," keishin responded exhaling a cloud of smoke. "can i see your phone for a second?"

"uh...sure."

haruaki retrieved the small device from the front pocket of his jeans and placed it into keishin's outstretched hand. the male didn't ask what he needed it for; he simply watched in silence as the tall male typed something in his phone before giving it back to him.

at a glance, haruaki noticed keishin's name as well as a ten digit number right next to it. his breath seemed to catch in his throat as he blinked. once. twice before looking up at the other; a smile lighting up his face.

"t...thank you."

this time it was keishin's turn to rub the back of his neck as he looked away; a rosy hue filling his cheeks. he was thankful that night had fallen, it hid away a sight that very few people have seen. 

"how many times do i have to tell you not to thank me? if you need anything just give me a call alright?"

keishin placed his hand on his hip, his brown hues landing on the shorter male's face. haruaki's face was still lit up like a christmas tree as he pocketed his phone. he opened his mouth, maybe to thank him once again, but he was cut off by another voice.

"and what do you think your doing out here haru?"

it was as if someone flipped a switch. the light in haruaki's eyes dulled as his expression contracted into that of fear and unease. his gaze quickly found the floor as keishin glanced over his shoulder.

standing a few feet away from the pair was a male who didn't look that much older than haruaki. he had a rough look to him and he reeked of alcohol. keishin didn't like him.

"i...i was just..."

haruaki stumbled over his words as the male creeped closer. soon he stood by haruaki's side; eyes burning holes into the male's bowed head.

"it's my fault," keishin interrupted pulling the stranger's attention away from the rigid male. "i had fujikura work a little longer than usual tonight down at the store. by the time he finished, it was already late so i decided to walk him home."

the drunk male grunted, draping an arm across haruaki's tense shoulders. "thanks for getting him home safe. i would hate for something to happen to him. have a nice night."

keishin nodded as he watched haruaki unlock the front door before stepping back to allow the intoxicated man in. the bluenett didn't even glance in his direction as he slipped into the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the empty store. haruaki, who was in a trancelike state, snapped back into reality. a glass bottle of royal milk tea was at his feet; its contents covering the freshly waxed floor. haruaki grabbed a rag from his apron; soaking up the spilled milk.

he set the drenched rag off the side and reached out to pick up the shards of glass with his hand. he pulled his hand, inhaling sharply through his teeth. drops of blood fell on the floor, painting it a crimson red.

"fujikura, what happened?!"

the male simply sat there, unresponsive, as he watched the blood flow from his thumb and index finger. the small amount of pain he felt was long gone, leaving nothing but a dull throb in its place.

a wet cloth enclosed his fingers; halting the flow of blood. haruaki glanced at keisin before lowering his gaze.

"i'm sorry i didn't mean to...i wasn't paying attention-"

"fujikura-"

"i'm sorry for causing you so much trouble-"

"you're not causing any-"

"i just want to help you really. i'll try harder-"

"haruaki that's enough."

the male flinched at the firmness in keishin's voice. he bit the inside of his check; a bad habit of his as he fell silent. a sigh was produced from the other male.

"come on let's get your hand bandaged."

haruaki rose to his feet, keeping the cloth in place as he trailed behind keishin who led them behind the desk.

"sit."

haruaki did as he was told without a word. keishin disappeared behind the curtain for a minute before returning with a first aid kit. he kneeled on one knee in front of haruaki and popped the kit open. then he gently held haruaki's hand in his, palm facing upwards to disinfect the cuts along his delicate fingertips.

"are you alright?"

"you're...you're not mad at me?"

"no, i'm mostly concerned about you."

haruaki was truly grateful that keishin's head was bowed; his attention on the young male's hand rather than on his face.

"you have a habit of worrying me," keishin continued. "i just want to make sure you're okay."

haruaki knew he wasn't talking about his injured fingers. was he referring to last night?

"e...everything is fine. really."

the lie tasted bitter on his tongue. he didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or keishin, but based on the blond haired male's silence, haruaki knew he didn't believe him.


	10. Chapter 10

"alright, let's call it a day. go home and get some rest. we've got a big day tomorrow!" keishin called.

"yes sir!" the boys responded before dispersing to clean up the equipment.

with a sigh full of exhaustion, he told kiyoko and yachi to make sure they lock everything up when they're done before making his way out of the gym. the cool breeze that the night provided caressed his face. every since this morning, his thoughts have been plagued with haruaki.

the male didnt show up this morning which wasn't like him. if he couldn't make his shift then keishin knew he would have informed him. but there hasn't been a call or text message from him which set his nerves on edge.

his thoughts flashed back to that night he walked haruaki home. that guy that appeared out of nowhere left a bad taste in his mouth. he didn't trust him, especially not around haruaki. with that thought in mind, the male decided to stop by his apartment.

▔▔▔▔▔▔  
timeskip

▔▔▔▔▔▔

keishin knocked on the wooden door before taking a step back. he slipped his hands into the front pocket of his jeans and waited for a response. after a minute passed, he knocked again. the sound of something crashing to the floor was muffled by the door, but keishin still heard it.

panic took ahold of him as he knocked harder. suddenly the door was thrown open and mr. intoxicated was standing there, except this time he didn't appear to be drunk.

"what do you want?"

"where's haruaki?"

"oh so now its haruaki huh? you two on a first name basis now?"

"where is haruaki?"

"he's not here."

keishin narrowed his eyes as he took in the man's appearance. messy black hair, ruffled clothes, tattoos, and an aura that screamed danger.

"i'm not going to ask again."

"listen here buddy, i already told you he's not here-"

the sound of creaking floorboards could be heard in the apartment and that only seemed to tick keishin off more. he took a step forward, attempting to make his way inside but the raven haired male blocked his path.

"move."

"and what are you going to do if i don't?"

"i'll start by punching your teeth in. now get out the goddamn way."

furthur along in the apartment, haruaki could hear ryota and....was that keishin? he winced at the sharp pain in his side before making his way to the front door. by the time he rounded the corner ryota sunk to the floor, grunting in pain as his arms cradled his stomach.

standing just outside the door was keishin, a mixture of relief and worry across his face. he held out a hand, as if to beckon haruaki closer.

"come on, let's get you out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

haruaki remained silent as keishin gently scrubbed his back. the male placed his chin on top of his knees; gaze focused on the warm water around his uneasy form.

yes the thought of keishin seeing him completely bare stirred a number of emotions in him. but the thought of him seeing what lay on his body terrified him. he didn't want keishin to see that; to see the secret he's managed to hide for so long. 

after his back was finished, keishin stood up and made his way to the bathroom door.

"i'll let you finish up. i've also laid out some clothes, they may be a bit too big."

"that's okay."

"alright."

and with that he slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give haruaki some privacy. there was no way keishin didn't see them, let alone notice the small fading bruises on his delicate skin. the young male pulled the drain plug and stepped out of the bathtub.

he grabbed the towel that lay on the counter sink; drying himself off before wrapping the towel around the lower half of his figure. haruaki pulled the bathroom door opened, flipped off the switch with a flick of his wrist, and made his way in the direction of keishin's bedroom.

true to his word, keishin had laid out a shirt and some pajama bottoms for him. haruaki closed the bedroom door, dropped the towel, and threw on the pajamas. he raised the shirt to his nose and inhaled. it smelled like keishin. heat crawled up his neck as he released the neck of the shirt. 

a knock sounded throughout the room. the bluenett crossed the room and pulled the door open. he didn't miss the way keishin's gaze traveled from head to toe before meeting his gaze.

"comfortable?"

"yes. they smell like you which is a bonus," haruaki replied, ducking his head to hide the pink hue in his cheeks.

he wasn't the only one who seemed flustered at his reply. keishin shifted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck as he placed the other hand on his hip. a shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

"why do you have to act so damn cute?" keishin mumbled.

"what?"

the older male's cheeks darkened, not realizing he said that out loud. he waved his hand to brush away the question before crossing his arms acros his chest. his brown hues locked onto haruaki's face, searching for something. the young male began to fidget under his intense gaze. why was he staring at him like that?

"are you alright?"

"i'm fine now, thanks to you."

"anyone would have done the same thing-"

"no they wouldn't. everyone else would pretend to turn a blind eye but you," haruaki stepped closer to keishin until he stood close enough to reach out and touch him. "you're different. you saved me and for that i'm truly grateful. thank you for coming to my rescue."

he sent him a closed eyed smile, causing keishin's heart to do backflips in his chest. his smile was something he wanted to protect. his body moved before his mind had time to process what he was doing. haruaki felt a pair of arms wrap around his figure before pulling him against a firm chest. the bluenett blinked in surprise, stiffening for a few seconds before melting into the embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

"and what's all this?"

the minute he walked into the kitchen, he was met with an unexpected sight. two plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast were set off to the side as haruaki rinsed out the dirty dishes he used before setting the in the sink.

"breakfast and it's a way to properly thank you for last night," he responded.

keishin hummed; his feet whispered against the kitchen floor tiles. haruaki was forced to raise his head, despising how short he was, as the taller of the two brushed his thumb across his cheek.

"wha-"

"flour," the male cut in, raising his thumb to show the white substance. "also i'm pretty sure we've talked about you thanking me all the time. besides, if i were you i would have came up with a better idea than breakfast."

haruaki snorted. with a roll if his eyes he asked, "oh yeah? and what could possibly top my genius idea?"

before he had time to react, keishin closed what little space was between them. a feather like kiss was pressed against his forehead before keishin took a step back. he clapped his hands together before directing his attention to the food.

"let's eat before the food gets cold."

the tip of haruaki's fingers brushed against his forehead. keishin kissed him. it wasn't the kiss he was looking for, but it was a kiss nonetheless. the tip of his ears burned as he nodded.

"o..okay!"


	13. Chapter 13

haruaki has been so lost in constructing scenarios for the evening ahead that he was surprised to see how far he's come. already the cafe was in sight. there's nothing slick about it, no fancy fonts or white etching upon the glass. you could pick the whole thing up and send it back thirty years and it wouldn't look out of place.

there aren't any tables with fancy umbrellas, just the uneven pavement baring the cracks of age. despite the late hour, he can still hear music from inside, the kind of rolling jazz his dad always played a little too loud for the neighbors liking. but he wasn't there to sit at the bar and think about the past, he was there to see keishin.

suddenly, all of haruaki's preparations fled from his mind like a scared child, his mind felt like it was full of static like an old television set that's lost its signal. he stops. part of him is screaming to turn around, but he knew his future was in there...waiting for him.

with a new goal in mind, haruaki continued forward, entering the cafe. he eyes skimmed the faces of all the other couples in the building before landing on a familiar face. haruaki made his way across the cafe and slid into the seat across from keishin who looked up in surprise before sending him a smile.

"sorry i'm late."

the blond haired male shook his head, his look of surprising melting away. "it's okay. but now that you're here, should we go ahead and order?"

"sure."

▔▔▔▔▔▔  
timeskip

▔▔▔▔▔▔

"this reminds me of old times," haruaki stated.

the two males walked side by side, arms brushing against one another as they continued their journey down the sidewalk. the streetlights lit up their path.

"it does, but the thing that's different is that i dont have to worry about some weird guy coming around your house everyday. i think moving into your parents house until you can find a new place to stay was a good idea."

haruaki hummed, lifting his head to gaze up at the stars and moon. he could feel keishin's gaze on him which caused his heart to pick up.

"you never asked about him you know."

they both knew the guy haruaki was referring to. keishin took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying.

"i figured you'd tell me when you're ready. i'm not going to force you to tell me anything you're not comfortable with sharing."

the short male came to a sudden halt, shifting his gaze to keishin. a smile lighting up his face. keishin came to the realization that they stood in front of his house.

"thanks keisin, i really appreciate the kindness you've shown me."

"haruaki..."

they stared at each other for what seemed like hours until haruaki finally dropped his gaze.

"and there's one more thing."

his voice was quieter now, less sure. he looked back up at keishin; a gentle flush of pink had arisen in his cheeks that made him look vulnerable. keishin held his breath as haruaki leaned up on the tips of his toes and tentatively pressed his soft lips against keishin's.

the kiss only lasted a second but it was enough to cause the older male's heart to go into a frenzy. the pink flush in haruaki's cheeks darkened as he kept his gaze averted from keishin.

"t...thanks again for the date, i really enjoyed it. good night."

and with that, he rushed into his parents house, not giving keishin a chance to reply.


	14. Chapter 14

for the third time that day, haruaki picked up his phone, only to set it down again. this continued for a few more minutes before the young male gave in and unlocked the small device. he went straight to his keishin's number and clicked the same message icon. as soon as he entered the message area, he froze. what was he going to say? sorry for kissing you the other night and then running off like some coward? yeah, no that's something he definitely didn't want to bring up, but that could be the reason why keishin hasn't been talking to him for the passed few days. maybe haruaki stepped over the line with that kiss. if that was the case, then did that mean keishin didn't want to speak to him anymore? 

what if he made the mistake of assuming keishin for liking guys in the first place? that thought never crossed his mind and now he was paying the price for being so careless and reckless. he should have thought it over first before allowing his emotions to take ahold of his self control like that. what was he going to do know? he couldn't take that kiss back, it was too late for that now. maybe if he talked to the older male, haruaki could explain why he kissed him...but what if keishin didn't feel the same way? what if he only saw haruaki as a friend, then what? 

the young male groaned in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. he glanced at the time on his phone and stood up, stretching out his aching limbs. it's been more than a week since he moved into his parents house. he's been spending his time searching for an apartment to move into but so far haruaki hasn't had any luck. apartment hunting really took the energy out of him, so he decided to take a small break. the young male slipped on a white long sleeve turtleneck, a pair of blue jeans that clung comfortably to his waist, and his regular old tennis shoes. after tucking his phone safely in the back pocket of his jeans, haruaki made his way downstairs. he waved to his parents in farewell, before stepping out of the house. thus, he began his journey to the store.

when he arrived, he wasn;t expecting to run into the karasuno's volleyball team. the boys were talking amongst themselves but soon fell silent as haruaki walked closer. he offered them a small smile and a nod in greeting.

"hey guys, how was practice?"

"Boring," hinata responded. "coach ukai wasn't there today, he said something about having to take care of his mom."

"oh," haruaki replied. he didn't know whether to feel relieved at the thought of not running into keishin at the store or sad that he wouldn't have the chance to explain himself for what happened. "well, i hope his mother feels better really soon. did you guys want to buy something? i can let you in, but it has to be quick."

keishin ended up giving haruaki a spare key to the store just in case something like this happened. if he couldn't make it for personal reasons, then haruaki filled in for him. sugawara stepped forward, gaining the young male's attention.

"we don't want to bother you sir."

haruaki snorted at that and shook head in reassurance. "it's fine, i was actually on my way here in fact. and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. just call me shinohara okay?"

sugawara looked hesitant but he nodded. haruaki flashed him a smile before pulling out the spare key that he carried around with him no matter where he went. he unlocked the front door and pulled it open; the lights flickered to life as he stepped inside. footsteps followed in his lead, before fading down the aisle in search of their after school snacks. haruaki set himself behind the cash register, helping them check out their items. after everyone was satisfied with their purchases, which turned out to be bottles of water and meat buns, they gave their thanks to haruaki before departing from the store. the bluenette slumped down in the chair, his lips tugging downwards into a small frown. out of all the days keishin couldn't make it to the store, why did it have to be today? haruaki was really looking forward to seeing him on several occasions but it looked like he was going to have to wait a little longer before that opportunity came around.

"and what's with that sad look on your face haru?"


	15. Chapter 15

haruaki's head snapped upwards as he caught sight of the male standing at the entrance of the store, a cigarette occupying his mouth. the male blinked once. twice. he was trying to wrap his head around the situation he found himself in. 

"and may i ask why you're here?"

"oh come on, don't be like that. what, i can't stop by just to say hi?"

"you're suppose to be in jail. keishin-"

"doesn't have connections like i do. and let me tell you something my sweet little haru, i happen to know a guy who knows a guy," the male stated, making his way in haruaki's direction who couldn't do anything but tense up. 

it didn't matter if a counter separated him from ryota; the guy always gets what he wants and from the look in his eye, haruaki had a sickening feeling of what that might be. ryota sent him a smile from across the counter, but there was nothing sweet and caring about it. 

"so what happened to that douchebag anyway? did he finally get tired of you and throw you away like all the others?" 

"he didn't get tired of me."

"and what makes you so sure about that? from the looks of it, he's not here."

ryota allowed his gaze to travel around the store before settling on haruaki who fisted his hands at his sides to prevent them from shaking. not from fear; but from anger that was directed at this disgusting man who stood in front of him. 

"not that it's any of your goddamn business, but keishin had something to take care of."

"you sure he's not using it as an excuse to...i don't know...maybe avoid you? have you ever thought about that?"

of course he's thought about that, more times than he'd like to count, but haruaki knew keishin wasn't like that. he was nothing like the others who whispered lies to him just for their own personal gain. no, keishin wasn't like that at all.

"he's not and you want to know why? because keishin isn't that type of person. he cares about me. he treats me with the respect i deserve and not only that, but he treats me as a normal human being unlike you."

"unlike me huh?"

haruaki's heart plummeted into his stomach when he caught the glint in ryota's eyes. he swallowed thickly as the male made his way around the corner. he acted like a lion; keeping his prey within his sights, waiting for the right moment to pounce before ripping it to shreds. unfortunately, the young male had nowhere to go, the space behind the counter was but only so big. 

"do i have to remind you how those other guys treated you? they tell you all these sweets things and you believe them. they use you for one night and then throw you away because you're of no more use to them. but i was there for you wasn't i?"

"you weren't-"

"you and i both know that's not true haru."

ryota placed both of his hands on either side of haruaki, trapping him in as he looked down at him like he always does.

"it is-"

"you're a horrible liar you know that? keishin isn't any different than the others."

"you're wrong," haruaki snapped, shoving ryota away from him. "keishin is the sweetest guy i've ever met. he has a smoking problem and that's something we can fix but i intend to spend the rest of my life by his side and you're not apart of the picture. i'm done with you and your pathetic attempts at trying to manipulate me. i don't need you because i found someone who's twice the man as you are."

the slap was as loud as a clap and it stung haruaki's face. it had been an open handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. just below his eye was a small cut where ryota's ring had caught him. haruaki clutched his face; eyes watering. 

"and when he breaks you're heart, feel free to come running right back into my arms because that's where you belong." 

with that, ryota turned on his heel and made his way out of the store.


	16. Chapter 16

the weather outside seemed to match the mood haruaki was in. he stared out the living room window, curled up on the couch lost in his thoughts. why did ryota always have to ruin everything? why couldn't he just let him move on and be happy with his life?

the male tightened the thick blanket around his form; a small sigh slipping passed his lips. he didn't really feel like going anywhere today. all he wanted to do was sit here and enjoy the gloomy weather. haruaki's parents were out on a small trip together and he believed they deserved it. after all, they worked hard so it seemed only right that they should have a little vacation.

the sound of the doorbell ringing cut through his thoughts. he groaned inwardly and dragged himself to his feet. he discarded the blanket, allowing the cool air in the room to brush against his bare legs. he didn't feel like putting on pants so he settled for his pajama shorts and a baby blue cotton shirt.

haruaki grumbled under his breath, wondering who could be at the door at this time of day. it was already noon and he wasn't expecting anyone today. the bluenett pulled the door open.

"what do you want...."

his sentence trailed off as he rose his head to lock gazes with a familiar face. haruaki made a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

"k...keishin, what are you doing here?" he managed to squeak out.

"i was in the neighborhood and i decided to stop by and check up on you."

"o..oh...do you want to come in?"

haruaki moved aside as keishin gave him a grateful nod before slipping inside. he caught a whiff of keishin's scent. he smelled like cigarettes and rain and grass. a weird yet comforting smell. the young male closed the door; locking it with a quick flick of his wrist before turning his attention to the man he's come to fancy.

"i'll get you a towel."

haruaki didn't wait to hear his reply as he made his way to the laundry room. he pulled a cabinet open and took out a white towel before closing it and making his way to the front door.

"here you go."

he could feel his mouth go dry when he took in keishin's appearance. his black shirt clung to his form, outling the muscles that his underneath. he tore his gaze away from the man before holding out the towel.

keishin took it with a thank you as haruaki shuffled to the kitchen, the older male not too far behind. there was an awkward silence that hung between the two males. neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"so...you've been absent from the store," haruaki began, rummaging around the kitchen to prepare drinks and snacks.

"yeah, i had to take care of my mom. she got sick."

"i heard. the boys informed me of your situation the other day. i hope she's doing well."

"i'm happy to say that she is. now i can focus my attention on coaching, the store, and on you."

"m...me?"

haruaki was thankful his back was facing keishin, otherwise he would have been a witness to the flush in his cheeks.

"yeah. i was a bit distracted the whole time i was with my mom. i know my attention was suppose to be on her but i kept getting distracted with thoughts of you."

"so...i'm a distraction to you?" he questioned, turning his attention to the taller male who stood on the other side of the kitchen.

the towel he used to dry his hair off with lay draped over his right shoulder. keishin shook his head, crossing the room to stand next to keishin who returned to the task at hand.

"that came out wrong. i meant that i'm always thinking about you."

haruaki could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. he set the plastic bowls aside, deciding to forget about the drinks and snacks. he could feel keishin's gaze on him, waiting and watching.

"what do you mean always thinking about me?"

"isn't it obvious haruaki? i care about you."

"like...a friend?" the male questioned, his eyes snapping in keishin's direction.

"you and i both know that kiss didn't have anything to do with friendship."

haruaki could feel his cheeks burning as the memory resurfaced. "did...you like it?"

"i mean i was caught by surprise but yeah, i did like it. and maybe we can share more in the future."

"in the future?"

"yeah," keishin rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks darkening slightly. "i was wondering...i mean would you like to be my boyfriend?"


	17. Chapter 17

"what happened to your eye?" keishin asked, concern flashing across his face.

he raised his hand and brushed the small scar under haruaki's right eye. since it was still raining, haruaki allowed keishin to stay...or more like he demanded him to stay.

now the two found themselves sprawled out across the young male's bed. the faint light from outside slipped passed the curtains and spilled into the room. keishin lay on his back; hand resting behind his head as haruaki lay next to him. the two stared at each other, as if they were trying to burn one another's image into their minds.

keishin removed his hand as haruaki flinched away from his touch. he must have seen the hurt look in keishin's eyes because he immediately began to explain the reason behind his actions.

"i just scratched myself in my sleep is all. sorry it still hurts a bit," haruaki let out a small laugh.

"you're not a very good liar, i can tell when you're lying haruaki, i've known you for awhile."

keishin pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at his boyfriend. if there conversation wasn't so serious right now, keishin would tease the male for his adorable attire.

"what happened?"

haruaki shifted his gaze elsewhere, biting the inside of his cheek as he intertwined his fingers together. keishin remained silent; patiently waiting.

"ryota...paid me a visit at the store the day you went to see your mom. i said something that ticked him off and he...slapped me."

the bluenette hesitantly met keishin's gaze and wasn't surprised to find anger written across the older male's face.

"that asshole is going to pay-"

"it's fine really kei-"

"it's not fine, he put his hands on you. that's the freaking issue here."

"it's not the first time something like this has happened. in my past relationships, they all treated me the same way ryota did. but then i met you and...well this may sound corny but you've changed my life. i really am glad i met you keishin. so please, just forget about ryota okay? he's not worth it."

keishin looked reluctant to let the issue drop, but he eventually gave in to haruaki's pleading look. he sighed in defeat.

"fine but if he ever puts his hands on you again, he's a dead man."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little spicy (nothing happens though)

haruaki stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. he turned the dial, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops which darkened his hair and trickled down his back. he sighed in content and allowed his tense muscles to relax, enjoying the silence. however, it didn't last long. the feeling of a cool hand on his bare hip caused him to jerk in surprise. 

he looked over his shoulder to find a very naked keishin standing behind him. he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat; allowing his gaze to travel downwards before averting his gaze. he could feel heat rising to his cheeks when he realized what he just did. 

"why are you in here?" the young male asked, finding his voice. 

"well i figured it would be quicker if i showered with you instead of waiting. we can save more water that way."

haruaki's eyes landed on keishin's face, the corner of his lips pulling downwards. anyone with eyes could tell how uncomfortable he felt. 

"yeah but we're both naked! isn't that a little weird?"

"i've seen you naked before haruaki, it's not a big deal."

haruaki's cheeks darkened as he focused his attention back ahead. his thoughts trailed back to the time keishin helped clean his back. how was that situation anything like this one? he shook his head and tried to focus on soaping up his sponge, but that task proved too difficult for the young man. 

keishin's presence was making him nervous, not the bad kind of nervous but the good kind. he's never seen him naked before and haruaki had to admit that he wasn't disappointed by what he saw. haruaki wanted to run his hands along keishin's chest. he immediately scolded himself for thinking such a thing. he jumped as keishin reached around him to grab the shampoo.

"why are you being so jumpy?" keishin questioned soaping up his hair.

"i'm not you just caught me by surprise is all. i'm not use to having someone else in here with me."

"well get use to it because it's going to be happening more often."

he fell silent and focused on getting cleaned up. the faster he finished, the faster he could escape to freedom. 

__________

haruaki peeked over at keishin as the male searched his closet; hunting for a shirt. the only thing haruaki could offer him that he knew would fit the male was a pair of boxers. they were a little tight, but they still managed to cover the important parts of his lower section. he returned his attention to pulling on a pair of shorts that stopped midthigh. 

he wanted to play this safe, after all keishin may want to sleep in the same bed as him tonight instead of taking the couch. it was a good thing he chose shorts instead of his boxers. but what if keishin wanted to sleep on the couch instead of sharing a bed with him? should he ask him? haruaki shook his head. no he couldn't do that. it would make it seem like he wanted keishin to sleep next to him, he would sound desperate. maybe he should just bring the topic up casually. 

"want to tell me what's going on inside that little head of yours?"

haruaki startled at the sound of keishin's voice; unprepared to find him standing so close behind him. he didn't dare turn around to look the other in the eye; afraid of giving away his thoughts by showing his flushed face. 

"nothing's going on."

the young male could feel keishin's hot breath on the back of his neck, then the tender brush of lips. haruaki felt a hand slid around his waist, pulling him closer as keishin's lips trailed further down his neck. 

"sh...shouldn't we eat dinner first?" he questioned, squirming under the older male's grip as he tilted his head, giving keishin more access to his tanned neck that had yet to be marked. 

"i was planning on having you for dinner," came a brief response. 

"s...seriously keishin ."

with a internal sigh, he released his hold on haruaki who turned around to face him; cheeks tinted pink. however, keishin could tell how much he was enjoying their little...activity. maybe it was best to stop before things got out of hand. the last thing he wanted to do was force haruaki to do something he wasn't comfortable with. 

"alright, what do you have in mind?"


	19. Chapter 19

"m..moving in?"

haruaki had to catch himself from tripping over his own feet. he regained his balance before pushing the volleyball cart to its rightful place. haruaki decided to help keishin today, but he only did it because he wanted to spend more time with the man.

"i don't know about that, i don't want to be a burden-"

"and you won't be. i want you to move in with me. but that's only if you want-"

keishin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence due to haruaki throwing his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. the male stumbled backwards from the small amount of force before wrapping his arms around haruaki's waist.

"of course i want to! id love to live with you, its another step in our relationship and a big one too."

haruaki pulled away, but kept his arms locked around keishin's neck. the two males stared at one another for who knows how long, just admiring the other, before the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back into reality.

they both stepped away from each other as their eyes snapped to the entrance of the gym. standing there with grins on their faces was the boy's volleyball team. haruaki felt his face burn in embarrassment for being caught in such a position with their coach.

"hah, i told you they would get together. pay up kageyama," hinata bragged.

kageyama grumbled under his breath as he slapped a few dollars in hinata's hand. the male pocketed the money.

haruki glanced in his boyfriend's direction as the older male cleared his throat. "enough chit chat. go get your asses changed and get back in here so we can start practice!" he snapped but haruaki noticed the pink in his cheeks.

as the boys replied with a "yes sir" before departing from the gym, haruaki walked over to keishin with a grin of his own. he raised himself slightly on the tip of his toes, lips brushing the shell of keishin's ear.

"who knew you could get embarrassed so easily? it's a cute sight. itd be a nice change in the bedroom, don't you think?"

his comment didn't go unnoticed by keishin who shifted so he could stare down at haruaki, a glint in his eyes.

"just wait until we get home, we'll see who will be embarrassing who."


	20. Chapter 20

haruaki bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced once more around the table, making sure everything was were it was supposed to be. it's been two months since he moved in with haruaki, and saying that he enjoyed it was an understatement. he loved living with keishin.

he felt extremely ecstatic that he could be of some help to his boyfriend. and speaking of his boyfriend, haruaki recieved a text message from keishin informing him that he would be home a little later than usual. it had something to do with getting the karasuno team to practice some more before they had another practice match.

haruaki believed the name of the school they're going against was called nekoma. anyway, since keishin's been working so hard, haruaki wanted to do something nice for him so the male decided to make dinner.

he had just finished straightening the utensils when haruaki heard the front door open, then close. after a few minutes, the faint sound of house slippers whispering against the floorboards alerted haruaki of keishin's prescene before the male appeared around the corner.

the small frown on his face transformed into a look of surprise as his eyes darted around the table before landing on his boyfriend.

"haruaki what is all this?"

"well," he began. "this is just a little surprise for you. you've been working really hard between coaching the boys and taking care of the shop. so i thought it would be nice if you had a little break. besides, you deserve one."

keishin smiled. his smiles were rare and very few these passed few days. haruaki wasn't blind. he could tell that keishin was stressed and frankly that wasn't good for his health. haruaki stepped forward and took the older male's coat before gesturing towards one of the chairs.

"sit, i'll go get the dinner."

haruaki threw keishin's coat into the laundry basket before making his way back to the kitchen. he washed his hands then grabbed a large pan.

"are those?"

haruaki nodded. "konnyaku dumplings. um had a little help from the boys. and i'm not a very good cook so forgive me if they aren't the best."

keishin shook his head as haruaki set the pan down before taking a seat across from his boyfriend. they gave thanks to the meal before digging in. keishin made a noise in the back of his throat as he bit into the dumpling.

"can't cook my ass," keishin scoffed. "haru these are delicious."

in a few minutes, keishin's plate was clean. haruaki couldn't help but giggle, raising a hand to cover his mouth. keishin blinked at him with a raised eyebrow even though a grin was painted on his face.

"and what's so funny?"

"nothing nothing," haruaki dismissed with a wave of his hand. "its just...you act like a child sometimes it's really cute. i'm really glad you enjoyed my cooking."

"i hope to enjoy lots more in the future," keishin replied, his grin being replaced with a serious look upon his face.

haruaki's giggling paused as landed on landed on the table. "you want to have a...future with me? are you sure i mean-"

"i've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. haruaki," keishin placed his hand on top of his, drawing haruaki's gaze to their hands.   
"i....i want to spend the rest of my life with you so i...well..."

the bluenette could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as his eyes landed on keishin's other hand. a hand that held a small box in it. was that...

"keishin-"

"i went to get this last week and well i....i've been holding onto it since then. i didn't know when would be the best time to ask you if you'd like to marry me and i know that it may seem a bit too soon. i mean we've only known each other for a few months and i know-"

"keishin, you're rambling."

the blond haired male felt himself flush in embarrassment. he removed his hand from haruaki's and scratched the back of his neck. haruaki played with his fingers, clearing his throat.

"so...what is it that you're trying to say keishin?"

"i'm asking you if....you'd do me the honor and become my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> So I'm going to end up   
> rewriting this story. I feel   
> like I rushed it at the end.  
> So what I'll do is keep this one  
> up, but I'll end up making a   
> new version and publishing  
> that. The difference is that it'll   
> be more detailed and haruaki's   
> past will be explained a bit more.   
> I want to give more detail  
> about what happens/happened in   
> haruaki's life.
> 
> I did also notice a lot of plot  
> holes within this story. I just   
> want to give you guys my best  
> work and I don't feel like I've done   
> that with this story. Anyway, I   
> thought it would be good to  
> let you all know. Once again, thank  
> you so much for reading my story! 
> 
> If you want a book 2 let me know!


End file.
